Volterra
by The Vampire Freak
Summary: Ich weis es gibt schon Tausende dieser Story, aber ich wollte auch Mal meine Interpretation schreiben. Volterra aus Edwards Sicht
1. Schlechte Nachrichten

Alle Figuren gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Schlechte Nachrichten

Ich war in unserem Haus in Rio und lag wie eine Leiche auf dem Sofa.

In meiner Bewegungslosigkeit hing ich meist meinen Gedanken nach.

Natürlich waren meine Gedanken bei Bella. Ich sah ihr wunderschönes Gesicht genau vor mir. Ihre vollen Lippen, die immer so begierig nach meinen Küssen waren, die ich ihr niemals verweigern wollte, ihre Wangen, die meist vor Röte glühten, ihr flatterndes Herz, das, sobald ich näher kam immer schneller schlug, bei meinen Küssen dann schlagartig aussetzte und dann wieder stotternd in Gang kam und sie nach Atem langte, wenn ich nach einem langen innigen Kuss von ihr abließ.

Aber das, was ich mir immer bis zum Schluss aufhob waren ihre tiefen, wunderschönen, schokoladen braunen Augen, die meine früheren kleinen Täuschungsversuche durchschauten und die ich noch nie so unendlich traurig gesehen habe wie damals im Wald.

Sie war so unglücklich über meine Entscheidung. Meine Worte, die sie so verletzt hatten. Am Anfang schenkte sie mir keinen Glauben.

Als ich aber dann in ihren Augen sah, wie ihre Welt, die um mich und unser Glück kreiste, zusammenbrach, hätte es mir fast mein kaltes Herz zerrissen und ich hätte beinahe meine Fassade fallen gelassen. Aber ich musste meine harte kalte Maske erhalten und ihr zeigen, dass es mir nichts ausmachen würde mit dieser Entscheidung, also ohne Bella, zu leben.

Wie gern hätte ich sie in meine Arme geschlossen, ihr Halt gegeben und alles rückgängig gemacht, was ich gesagt habe.

Aber das ging nicht.

Außerdem glaubte sie meinen Worten. Ich sah es ihr an.

Es schmerzte sie zutiefst.

Aber ich hoffte bis heute, dass sie ihr Leben, ohne mich, glücklich weiter leben würde. Auch wenn es mir meinen Lebenswillen, meine ganze Energie und meinen Engel geraubt hat, ich wollte, dass sie ohne mich weiterlebt, ohne die Gefahr, der sie ständig ausgesetzt war durch mich. Auch wenn ich sie bisher fast immer vor der Gefahr, die nicht von mir ausging beschützen konnte.

Ich wollte ihr trotzdem nie wieder diese Gefahr antun. Was damals mit James passiert ist, hätte ich verhindern können, aber sie hatte ja nur ihre Mutter beschützen wollen. Sie hatte es zum Glück fast unbeschadet überlebt.

Als aber dann die Gefahr aus meiner eigenen Familie kam, konnte ich doch nicht anders handeln. Ich hatte es zwar immer im Hinterkopf, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es wirklich irgendwann passieren würde.

Könnte ich noch weinen, wäre ich wahrscheinlich jeden Tag weinend zusammen gebrochen, auch wenn ich als Mann in meiner Zeit eine gewisse Würde hätte erhalten müssen, es wäre mir egal gewesen, nichts machte mich so unsagbar traurig wie jeden Tag ohne Bella zu sein.

In den letzten Wochen beherrschte mich nur noch die Sorge und der Kummer. Sorge um Bella und Kummer um meine verlorene Lieben und meinen verlorenen Engel. Ich wusste nicht wie es ihr geht, oder was sie vor hatte, weil ich Alice angewiesen hatte nicht weiter auf Bellas Zukunft zu achten, auch wenn es mich wirklich interessiert hätte wie ihr Leben verlief. Und wenn sie doch etwas gesehen hätte, hätte sie mir es sowieso nicht sagen könne, da ich ihre Gedanken verfolgen, weil sie nicht bei mir in meiner Nähe war. Ich konnte zwar Gedanken über eine gewisse Strecke verfolgen, aber ich war ja auch auf einem anderen Kontinent und das war eine Distanz die sogar nicht besondere Fähigkeiten nicht so einfach überbrücken konnten.

Außerdem war diese Lösung sowieso die Beste, weil ich meiner Familie nicht mein Leid aufbürden wollte. Esme war damals auch nicht froh über meine Entscheidung gewesen, Bella zu verlassen und jetzt war sie besorgt um mich, weil ich mich so selten meldete und wenn ich mich meldete immer so kaputt und ausgelaugt klang, nachdem was Esme mir mal sagte, als sie ihre Besorgnis mitteilte. Ich glaube wenn ich ihnen jetzt unter die Augen treten würde, würde sie einen Schock bekommen. Mein Äußeres sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus, da ich einfach nichts machte. Ich ging nachts nicht raus um mich einfach in irgendeiner Weise zu bewegen, da ich ja tagsüber zu sehr auffallen würde, und ich ging auch nicht jagen. Mein Antrieb war weg. Früher musste ich für Bella stark sein. Aber jetzt musste ich mich nur zusammenreißen nicht sofort zu ihr zurück zu kehren.

Als meine Gedanken dann wieder zu Bella schweiften und ich die Außenwelt mal wieder ausschaltete, vibrierte mein Handy. Ich löste mich aus meiner Bewegungslosigkeit, setzte mich auf und zog das Handy aus meiner Hosentasche. Die Nummer verriet mir, dass es Rosalie war.

Rosalie? Was wollte sie?

Ich nahm ab: "Was gibt's Rosalie?", fragte ich so fit es eben ging. Ich hatte einfach keine Energie und keinen Lebenswillen ohne Bella, daher war ich auch seit Wochen nicht mehr auf der Jagd.

"Edward", sagte sie. Ich konnte eine gewisse Spur von Besorgnis. Was war denn los? "Edward! Es ist etwas passiert!" Das etwas passiert ist, war mir klar...nur was genau?

"Ist etwas mit Carlisle oder mit Esme?", fragte ich damit sie endlich fortfuhr.

"Nein, ihnen geht es gut. Edward, Bella ist tot. Alice hat gesehen wie sie von einer Klippe ins Wasser gesprungen ist und nicht mehr auftauchte.", erklärte sie.

Bei ihrem ersten Satz war ich erstarrt und nahm den Rest ihrer Erklärung nur am Rande wahr. Bella war tot? Wie konnte das sein? Von einer Klippe ins Wasser gesprungen? Warum sollte sie so etwas tun sie war doch kein Sportler, sie konnte doch nie wirklich was mit Sport anfangen und dann sprang sie von einer Klippe ins Wasser?

„Edward?", rief Rosalie durch den Hörer. „Edward?" Sie rief immer lauter, da ich nicht antwortete. Sie musste wohl vorher auch schon ein paar Mal meinen Namen gerufen haben.

Ich legte auf und wählte sofort Bellas Festnetznummer, die mir für immer ins Gedächtnis gebrannt war. Ich tippte die Nummer so schnell es ging und es wurde nach dem zweiten Klingeln abgenommen.

„Bei Swan.", meldete sich eine mir unbekannte Stimme, daher beschloss ich mich mit Carlisles Namen zu melden und fragte nach Charlie.

„Der ist nicht da", antwortete mir die Stimme in einem leicht Drohenden Ton. Was sollte das?

„Wo ist er?", fragte ich weiter mit ruhiger Stimme. Ich ließ mir nicht anmerken, dass mir dieser leichte Unterton aufgefallen war, jedoch wurde ich in meinem Inneren fast wahnsinnig vor Sorge. „Er ist auf der Beerdigung.", bekam ich als Antwort.

Ich legte auf und nahm das Handy vom Ohr. Ich starrte fassungslos auf mein Handy, aus dem ich eben diese Schreckensnachricht gehört habe. Nein, das konnte doch nicht sein. Rosalie hatte Recht. Bella war tot. Mein wunderschöner Engel war in den Himmel zurückgekehrt.

Warum nur hatte sie das getan? Wie konnte sie das Charlie antun? Er brauchte und liebte sie doch so sehr. Er war damals so überglücklich, als Bella entschied bei ihm zu leben. Und jetzt? Nach nur einem halben Jahr hat sie ihn verlassen. Für immer.

Mein Entschluss stand fest. Ich würde nach Volterra reisen. Sofort. Jede Sekunde, die weiter verging war eine Qual. Ich würde nach Volterra reisen, da ich weiß, dass Emmett und Jasper mir niemals helfen würden, weil sie das Esme und Carlisle nicht antun wollten. Ihren eigenen Bruder vernichten.

Nein.

Ich wollte nicht, dass irgendeiner von meiner Familie das mit ansehen musste. Der einfachste Weg war wirklich, nach Volterra zu fliegen und die Volturi zu bitten. Wenn nötig würde ich sie sogar provozieren, nur damit ich mit meinem Engel wieder zusammen sein könnte, soweit das möglich war.

Bella glaubte ja immer, dass ich eine Seele hatte und nicht in der Hölle schmoren müsse, aber solange ich von Bella entfernt war, war die Erde meine persönliche Hölle.

Ich würde ihr nachfolgen, wie ich es ihr damals versprach, als wir in ihrem Wohnzimmer saßen und Romeo und Julia beim Sterben zusahen, als alles noch in Ordnung gewesen war.

Damit war jetzt alles klar. Meine nächste und damit auch letzte Station meines Daseins würde Volterra sein.


	2. Volterra

Volterra

Da es erst später Nachmittag war, buchte ich mir ein Ticket für den Nachtflug von Rio nach Rom. Von dort konnte ich auch bis nach Volterra laufen.

Da mir nun noch ein paar Stunden bis zum Abflug blieben setzte ich mich wieder auf die Couch und stellte mir wieder Bellas Gesicht vor. Als ich aber dann zu ihren Augen kam, schreckte ich zurück und zuckte innerlich zusammen. Ihre Augen waren zwar immer noch wunderschön und schokoladenbraun, aber sie waren leer, kalt und blickten durch mich hindurch in die schwarze Ewigkeit.

Es brach mir mein kaltes Herz sie so zu sehen. Ich hoffte innerlich, dass die Stunden schnell vergingen, sodass ich schnell wieder zu meiner Bella kommen konnte. Warum nur hatte sie das getan? Wieder kamen mir all diese Fragen in den Sinn.

Ich konnte es einfach nicht verstehen. Die Zeit verging und ich flog nach Italien und kam noch am frühen Abend in Rom an. Von dort war es nicht mehr sonderlich weit bis nach Volterra. Ich lief los und kam gegen 22:30 Uhr in Volterra an.

Ich kam auf dem Palazzo dei Priori an und war in Sekundenschnelle bei einem der Eingänge zu ihrer Residenz. Nun musste ich nicht mehr rennen, denn hier würde mich niemand mehr sehen.

Nach wenigen Metern kam ich in einen Empfangsbereich mit einem Tresen, hinter dem eine Frau an ihrem Computer arbeitete und in einer anderen Ecke standen mehrere Sofas in einer Sitzecke zusammen.

Die Frau bemerkte mich schaute zu mir auf und dachte: _Oh ein Gast_. _Wow er sieht wirklich gut aus. _Danke für das Kompliment dachte ich sarkastisch. „Was kann ich für sie tun?", fragte sie betont höflich.

„Ich würde gerne mit Aro, Caius und Marcus sprechen.", antwortete ich ihr ebenfalls betont höflich. Ich hatte ja Manieren. „Dann gehen Sie hier links zu den Aufzügen und fahren nach oben ins Turmzimmer. Sie kommen genau vor einer Tür an.", erklärte sie. „Danke", sagte ich und verschwand.

Ich ging zu den Aufzügen, drückte den entsprechenden Knopf, um den Aufzug zu rufen, der mich dann zum Turmzimmer führen würde. Ich lehnte mich an die Kabinenwand und schloss die Augen.

Gleich würde ich wieder bei ihr sein. Ein halben Jahr lang musste ich ohne sie sein.

Der Fahrstuhl hielt an und trat heraus. Ich klopfte an die Tür und sie wurde von innen geöffnet, sodass ich eintreten konnte.

_Oh, ein neues Opfer, was wir vernichten können,_ dachten einige. Unbeirrt von diesen Gedanken trat ich vor die massiven Holzthrone und damit auch vor die Herrscher Volterras und, so gesehen auch, die Könige meiner Welt.

_Hoffentlich bringt er sein Anliegen schnell vor, damit es schnell zu Ende ist und er nicht unsere Zeit verschwendet, _dachte Caius.

Aro stand auf und kam auf mich zu. „Mein junger Freund", grüßte er mich und nahm meine Hand in seine. Ich hörte in seinen Gedanken alles, was ich jemals gedacht oder gesagt hatte. Sogar das, was ich vor ein paar Tagen in Rio über Bella gedacht habe. Einfach alles.

Und nun hörte ich in seinen Gedanken meinen Wunsch.

„Mein junger Freund", sagte er erneut. „Willst du das wirklich? Bist du dir ganz sicher? Ich sehe da deine große Familie und ein Mädchen, das du begehrst. Außerdem eine wunderbare Fähigkeit die meiner sehr ähnlich ist."

„Ich habe jedoch, wie du bestimmt auch gehört hast, das Mädchen verloren. Daher möchte ich euch bitten mich hinzurichten.", erklärte ich. „Möchtest du es dir nicht noch einmal überlegen? Ich glaube Carlisle würde sich darüber freuen wenn du bei ihm bleibst.", versuchte er mich zu überreden, doch eine Welt ohne Bella hatte für mich keinen Sinn mehr.

„Bitte fällt euer Urteil, damit es vorbei ist." „Gut wir werden es uns überlegen.", sagte Aro. _Wie kann er nur seine Fähigkeit verschwenden? Er würde uns bestimmt eine gute Erweiterung bieten_, dachte Aro. Ich drehte mich um und ging hinaus. Es war noch nicht einmal Mitternacht, aber ich ging nicht nach draußen, ich wollte nicht zu weit weg sein, wenn sie ihre Beratung beenden und mir ihre Entscheidung mitteilen.

Also setzte ich mich in den Empfangsbereich und versuchte Giannas Gedanken auszublenden, denn die waren und wurden immer niveauloser.

Stattdessen holte ich wieder Bellas Gesicht in mein Gedächtnis und genau vor meine Augen. Als ich dann meine Augen schloss konnte ich sie genau sehen. Ich sah in ihre Augen, die keine Angst vor mir und meinem Wesen zeigten, obwohl ich sie ohne weiteres hätte töten können und das nur wenn ich einmal kurz die Beherrschung verloren hätte. Sie lächelte mich an und ihre Augen lächelten mit. Wie ich ihr wunderschönes Lächeln vermisste. Bald bin ich wieder bei dir mein Liebling, mein wunderschöner Engel, dachte ich.

So hing ich meinen Gedanken nach, als ich plötzlich leichte Schritte vernahm.

Es war Jane. In ihren Gedanken konnte ich hören, wie gerne sie mir ihre Fähigkeit zeigen wollte. Und dann sah ich, wie sie es sich bildlich vorstellte. Ich sah mich selbst vor Schmerzen krümmend auf dem Boden liegen. Sie folterte mich schon regelrecht in ihren Gedanken.

„Komm mit", sagte sie mit ihrer hohen Stimme. „Sie haben ihre Entscheidung gefällt." Damit drehte sie sich um und ging in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen war. Ich stand auf und folge ihr unverzüglich. Wir nahmen den gleichen Weg, wie ich ihn vor ein paar Stunden auch genommen hatte. Ja sie hatten wirklich sehr lange überlegt. Und wieder stand ich vor dem großen Portal nur dieses Mal mit Jane. Das Portal, das mich von der Entscheidung und meinen letzten Daseinsminuten noch trennte.

Jane öffnete die Tür und wir traten ein. Sie ging zu ihrem Platz in der Wache, die im Turmzimmer versammelt war und ich trat genau in die Mitte des Raumes. Sollten sie mich jetzt angreifen hätte ich keine Chance. Aro stand auf und kam zu mir.

„Mein junger Freund", begrüßte er mich wieder. „Wir haben uns deine Bitte durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Jedoch… finden wir, dass deine Fähigkeiten zu kostbar sind, um sie einfach so zu vernichten.", erklärte er mir.

Eine Absage… Irgendwie hatte ich das erwartet. Aro kann zwar Gedanken lesen, egal wann der Betroffene sie jemals gedacht hatte, aber er muss Körperkontakt haben, denn sonst weiß er gar nichts im Gegensatz zu mir.

„_Er könnte im Kampf so nützlich sein, wenn es um die gegnerischen Kampfstrategien geht."_, dachte er wieder. „Wenn du aber unglücklich bist", fuhr er nun mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen und für alle hörbar fort. „Kannst du dich uns auch anschließen. Es würde uns sehr freuen dich in unseren Reihen zu begrüßen."

Das er mir dieses Angebot machen würde, war mir schon bewusst, als ich seine Gedanken hörte, außerdem wollte er auch Carlisle nicht verletzten, wenn er, als sein Freund, seinen Sohn vernichten würde.

„_So praktisch"_, dachte Aro wieder. _„__Und er möchte es einfach so verschwenden. Wenn ich doch nur aus der Ferne Gedanken hören könnte__,__ ohne den Körperkontakt, dann wäre manches viel leichter."_ Aro war ein wirklicher Sammler, was die Fähigkeiten von Vampiren betraf, das sah man allein schon, wenn man in die Gedanken der Wache sehen konnte und auch die Geschichten der Volturi kennt, dann kann jeder verstehen warum Aro mir meinen Wunsch nicht einfach so erfüllen möchte.

Aber auch das Angebot würde mich nicht dazu bringen meine Bitte fallen zu lassen. Bella war tot und ich wollte nicht länger ohne sie sein. Dass sie mir die Bitte jetzt abgeschlagen hatte würde die Sache nur komplizierter machen und alles in die Länge ziehen.

Aber sie wollten es ja nicht anders.

„Aro", sagte ich. „Ich schätze dieses Angebot sehr."

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Aros Gesicht aus: _„__Ja, ein weiteres Glied in der Wache. Es gibt ja so viele vielversprechende Talente und die meisten sind hier in der Wache der gefürchteten Volturi.__"_ Wie gierig er war.

„Jedoch möchte ich nicht so weiter leben. Auch nicht hier, denn mein Schmerz ist dafür zu groß.", sagte ich, da er ja wusste warum ich mein Dasein beenden wollte. Aros Lächeln erstarb, als ich ihm diese Antwort gab.

„_Das könnte jetzt ein Spaß werden"_, dachte Jane und ich sah mich wieder auf dem Boden liegen und krümmte mich vor Schmerzen, doch das könnte sie nicht machen ohne Aros Aufforderung.

„Nun Edward, wir haben dir unsere Entscheidung mitgeteilt."

Nach diesem Satz drehte ich mich um und verließ das Turmzimmer. Sie ließen mir keine andere Wahl. Dann musste ich sie nun eben herausfordern.

**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. **

**LG The Vampire Freak**


End file.
